No Contarle a Mamá
by MelinitaLR
Summary: Ella es una tierna e inocente alumna en un colegio católico. El su malhumorado profesor de deportes. Una noche, el asiste a una despedía de soltero en un exótico lugar, entre tragos y mujeres todo cambia. “-Rosalie Lilian Hale, ¿qué mierda haces aquí?”
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo fantaseo locas historias con ellos. Inspirado en el celebre musical "Cabaret", y fotos de mi con plumas en mi cabeza y un corto vestido (Haa… como se extraña el escenario).**

_**EPILOGO**_

R POV

Prácticamente corrí como si se tratara de una maratón, desde el taxi hasta la puerta trasera del local.

Apenas atravesé el umbral una figura esbelta, alta, con las manos en las caderas y una clara expresión de disgusto en su rostro, esperaba mi llegada_. Mierda!!_ Dije mentalmente y me prepare para el regaño.

-"Quien te crees pendeja, para llegar a la hora que se te antoja "- grito con toda su furia.

- "Elsy, lo siento!! Es que… no sabes lo problemas que tuve para llegar esta noche "- dije mientras me quitaba mi tapado de color rojo.

"-Haayy!!!"- dio un gritito de horror y vi como llevaba su mano a la boca.

-"Que!!! Elsy… te encuentras bien…."

- "Si estoy bien??,Claro que no , como se te ocurre llegar tarde y con tu uniforme de niña buena… No te das cuentas que si te ve alguien la cagamos las dos.

-"Ya basta de regaños y ayúdame"- dije molesta, mientras desabotonaba mi camisa celeste y la pollera cuadrille, bajaba por mis piernas-"No me va a ver nadie… si están todos a fuera-

-"Si… todos menos yo" –dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con furia-"Que por estar esperando a la estrellita, estoy aquí perdiendo dinero y a los mejores cliente, y... como mierda es que…"-

-Lilly… querida!!! Sigues tu"- La cabeza de Andreu se asomo por la puerta interrumpiéndola.

-Ya casi estoy lista Andréu- le dedique una sonrisita mientras acomodaba mi cabello. Y el cerro la puerta.

- Y… dime _querida_, porque carajos llegas a esta hora.

-Hay … ya te dije que tuve problemas, apenas si pode salir esta vez, con lo que tenia puesto , ósea mi uniforme- dije furiosa apuntado a mis ropas que estaban en el suelo.

- Problemas, jajaja que problemas te pueden dar las pobres monjitas si les haces lo que quieres" –

- A ellas sí, siempre –dije con una gran sonrisa- pero al nuevo maestrucho con aires de grandeza, a ese No, sospecha algo y casi me pilla , mientras saltaba la reja.

-jajaja me hubiera gustado verte como un gato sobre la reja de la iglesia. Por Dios…piensa que diría tu mami si te descubre así."- me dijo irónicamente mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho y fingía horror.

Iba a contraatacar, cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron –"10 minutos Lilly"- Era Andreu de nuevo.

-"Ok , basta de juegos y préstame tus braguitas rojas"- le dije a Elsy

-"Que , Rose ni siquiera trajiste tu ropa??"

-"No ya te dije que si apenas llegue."

-"Está bien , pero me quedo con tus ganancias esta noche."

-"Hecho!!"- dije mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos.

E POV

Aparque mi jet frente a la lujosa casa de color blanco. A simple vista, pasaba como una casa de familia, pero en su interior… digamos que podrías encontrar de todo, menos un familia y niños correteando.

Era ideal para la ocasión, uno de mis mejores amigos de la universidad Michael, por fin daba el gran paso con su novia de tres años, y yo me iba a encargar que su última noche como soltero sea inigualable.

-"Hola Emm..!!"- soltaron a la vez Mike y Jasper mientras me acercaba a la puerta

-"Hola chicos!! Eddy!"- los salude

-"Gorila!!"- respondió mi hermano- "llegas tarde".-

-"Ya Eddy, estás ansioso por acción esta noche"- le dije a mi hermano mientras golpeaba su hombro.

-"Claro que no Emmett, sabes que esta noche todos los honores son para Mike"-

-"Jajaja es cierto, Mike amigo, yo te aprecio mucho al igual que a Jessica, pero estas listo para dejar tus noches de pirata y decepcionar a tus chicas".

-"Todo sea por amor"- dijo el novio, mientras se colocaba las manos en el corazón.

-"Ya podemos dejar de la linda charla y entra"- dijo Jasper molesto.

-"Que… tienes prisa Jazz"- conteste

-"Por supuesto… tú no eres el idiota que a espero 30 minutos en la puerta, y… porque mierda llegas tan tarde??".

-"A caso las monjitas ya no te dejaban salir"- pregunto alegremente Edward.

-"No es eso, las monjitas no dan problema, pero las alumnas… haayy no puedo decir lo mismo"- conteste molesto mientras entrabamos a la _casa_.

Un gran salón con aroma a tabaco, iluminado tenuemente junto con varias chicas en ropa interior nos daba la bienvenida al cielo. Aunque, la gran alfombra de color rojo sangre lo hacía parecer al mismísimo infierno.

-"Caballeros bienvenidos a " Love Club", mi nombre es Elsy" – dijo una bella joven de piel blanca , pequeños bucles caían sobre su rostro, y llevaba nada más ni menos que un baby- doll color durazno, que dejaba ver todo su cuerpo, sin pudor alguno- "Acompáñenme los llevare a una mesa"-

-"Elsy, linda" -dijo Edward- "nosotros ya teníamos reservación, a nombre de Culle".

-" Si!! Son los de la fiesta no?"-

-Si cariño, somos nosotros-

-"Ubíquese aquí por favor"- no dejo en una mesa, frente a un pequeño escenario de madera y burbujeante botella de champagne esperándonos.

Elsy, se acerco a Mike, dejándonos un perfecta vista a sus pechos, y le susurro algo en el oído, luego se giro hacia nosotros y hablo.

-"Caballeros, si necesitan algo o si se sienten solos… me llaman ¿si?, adiós. Adiós Mike, adiós chicos- la muchacha nos jiño un ojo, se giro sobre sus talones y se marcho.

-"Mike , que te dijo"- le cuestione

-"La verdad, no le entendí mucho, solo dijo algo como que me iban a dar una regalo y se fue."-

Abrí mi boca para contestar, pero la estridente voz, de alguien más no me dejo. Sobre el escenario, estaba un joven de no más de 20 años de piel clara y cabello castaño, luciendo un traje negro sostenía un micrófono

-"Damas y caballeros, hoy "Love club" se enorgullece de presentar a su gran estrella. Ella es glamorosa, única, sensacional, y esta noche actúa exclusivamente para Michael Newton, con ustedes Lilly…Hale".-

El escenario se ilumino dejando ver a una hermosa mucha de Espaldas al público , estaba sentada a ahorcada sobre una silla, luciendo nada más que encaje azul que tapaba sus partes intimas, su largo pelo rubio caía como una capa que trataba de tapar su cuerpo.

_**Porque encerrarte en la habitación, ven a pasarlo bien…**_- canto con una endemoniada voz sexi, que logró tensionar todos mis músculos y uno en especial.

_**La vida es un cabaret sin más, ven… te espero en el cabaret…**__-_ levanto su pierna derecha dejándonos una excelente panorámica de ella.

_**Ven al cabaret…**_- Volvió a repetir mientras giraba su rostro hacia nosotros.

En cuanto logre ver esos ojos azul profundo, la champagne que estaba tomando salió por mi boca , bañando a Jasper que estaba a delante , me levante de la silla furioso y con todas mis fuerza grite.

-" Rosalie Lilian Hale, que mierda haces aquí???"-

**Listo!! Nueva historia … esto lleva días en mi cabecita… y gracias a la " porcina " hoy lo pude publicar haaaaa….. Me suspendieron los exámenes, tengo el doble por estudiar en vacaciones, y ni siquiera puedo salir de casa!!! PORCINA… te odio….**

**Perdón, me tenia que desquitar, quise hacer un ExB , pero la actitud le quedaba más a Rose, aun que las otras parejitas también aparecerán!!! Espero sus Review**

**Besos!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Crepúsculo ya saben, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo fantaseo con ellos.

N/A: Aquí comienza mi loca historia una mezcla de muchas cosas, tiene algo de Cabaret, mucho de Crepúsculo, y hasta algo de Chicago Stars… espero que les guste…

-

-

-

-¡Rosaline, despierta!- Nooo, ese es el sonido de mi dulce despertador una molesta vocecita de soprano que me despierta a gritos todas las mañanas.

-¡Rose despierta ahora, o te juro que te tiro de la cama!-

-Rosaline … ya por favor despierta o volveremos a llegar tarde- haa… y ahí estaba mi segundo despertador , por si fallaba el primero, mi mejor amiga echándome la culpa de sus tardanzas ¿ acaso yo las retenía?

-Chicas, cinco minutos más por favor- les dije con mi voz adormilada poniendo la almohada en mi cabeza.

-¡¡Cinco minutos!! Haaaa… si no te despiertas ahora mismo nos quedamos a fuera de clase- dijo Bella tirando mis colchas.

- Si a demás hoy no podemos faltar por el examen.- Dijo Alice , como si nada.

-¡¡¡ Que !!!– grite mientras me levantaba de un salto.-Examen, ¿de que?, ¿porqué yo no sabía nada? ¿porqué ustedes, no me avisaron malas amigas?

- ¡¡Oye!! aquí las malas amigas ,te dijimos del examen de literatura, y que te quedaras a estudiar con nosotras pero… según tu… tenias cosas que hacer .-contesto Bella apuntándome con su dedo.

Genial, recién comenzaba el día y ya me había pasado con ellas. Ellas son todo para mí, todo, menos malas amigas.

Las conocí ya hace cuatro años , cuando solo tenía trece y pasaba por el peor momento de mi vida.

Mi padre acababa de morir hacia unos cuantos mese y mi madre Sofía L. Hale, decidió hacerse cargo de su negocio, la empresa de viajes más grande de América.

Los primeros meses fueron duros para ambas, pero nos manteníamos unida. Luego la empresa comenzo a expandirse por el pais, a exigir más de su tiempo, a eso se le sumaron sus nuevas amistadas, reuniones, cocteles, en fin todo una nueva vida social de empresaria, que ya no tuvo más que dejarme de lado.

Pero Sofía, para no sentirse tan culpable por el poco tiempo que me dedicaba no tubo mejor idea que enviarme a un internado. El colegio " Sagrado Corazón" , es uno de los colegios más prestiioso de Chicago , con sus clases y vigilancia impartida por un tierno grupo de monjitas.

En fin, no es un lugar de lo más agradable del mundo, pero aquí están mis amigas Bella y Alice , mis compañeras de habitación , prefiero estar aquí con ellas que en casa , además ellas no me regañan por mi secretito, bueno , no tanto.

-Haaaayyyy… cierto ese examen, perdón chicas es que… es que no estado durmiendo mucho estas semana-.

-Tú no duermes por qué no quieres- Dijo Bella regañándome.

- Es que el público que reclama – dije sonriente, mientras me colocaba mi uniforme.

-¡¡Publico!! un montón de viejos calientes querrás decir.-y ese fue el turno de Alice de sermonearme

- Bueno como sea, los viejitos me aclamaban no los podía defraudar , a demás no todos son viejitos para tu información.-Dije moviendo mis cejas pícaramente.

- Haaa… eso es asqueroso, pero ya apúrate que llegamos tarde.

- Ya voy…-

=*=*=

-¡¡Bella por dios, podrías correr un poco mas rápido!!- le grite a mi amiga mientras corríamos por el pasillo

-Oye yo no soy la remolona que se queda en cama hasta el ultima momento.

-Ya niñas, no se pelen y muevan los pies que si llegamos tarde otra vez la cagamos.

Nuestros pasos , hacían un estruendoso eco en el pasillo, ja como para que nadie nos escuchara llegar, si parecíamos una estampida de elefantes. Cuando ya solo bastaba con girar hacia la derecha para nuestra clase y llegar sin ser detectada, las tres chocamos contra una figura que no hizo caer al suelo sobre nuestros traseros.

-Niñas ; se puede saber ¿qué hacen aquí?- hooo…. No , justo a delante de nosotras teníamos a nada más y nada menos que a la hermanita Carmen.

-¡Hermanita!, lo que… lo que pasa es que hoy, Rose tubo algunos problemitas estomacales vio… y por eso nos demoramos-Dijo Alice fulminándome con la mirada.

-Sí, he… por eso nos demoramos, pero… ya íbamos a clases- dijo Bella

-¿Eso es cierto Rose, como te encuentras?

-He sip hermana, pero ya estoy mejor GRACIAS…a mis amigas.-les dirigí una sonrisita falsa.

-Está bien niñas, ¿pero que hacen aquí?-

- y… vamos a clases hermana…- le conteste.

- Ho!! No se han enterado - las tres cruzamos nuestras miradas de confusión- Hoy hay junta en el salón de acto, vamos muévanse, no quiero ver a nadie en los pasillos.

-Si hermana- contestamos ambas y comenzamos a caminar.

=*=*=

Cuan abrimos la puerta del salón de actos, ya todas las alumnas se encontraban ahí, por los que el chirrido de la puerta, hizo que todas dejaran de hablar y giraran sus cabezas asía nosotras. Automáticamente la cara de Bella se torno colorada, mientras que Alice y yo nos miramos y sonreímos ampliamente elevamos nuestras manos y comenzamos a saludarlas eufóricamente. Todas nos dedicaron su mejor cara de desprecio, y volvieron a lo suyo, mientras nosotras buscamos nuestro lugar para sentarnos.

Si a Alice, le gusta llamar la atención tanto o más que a mí, en cambio Bella… bueno ella es un caso aparte.

-¿Ho por Dios, ustedes no pueden pasar desapercibidas?

-Bella, Bella, Bella… tranquila, ya que tenemos su atención hay que ser educadas ¿no?

Alice y yo nos reímos, mientras que Bella se hundía más y más en su asiento.

Nuestra queridísima directora y Madre Superiora, se dirigió al centro del escenario y hablo

-Muy buenos días señoritas…. Como algunas ya sabrán, lamentablemente nuestra querida hermana Francisca, ya no se encuentra entre nosotras…

-¡Qué se murió!-dije parándome de un salto.

-¡No… porqué Dios era tan buena!

-¡Siéntate!- siseo Alice

-¡Pero cómo, si era la mejor-seguí con mi monologo mientras revoleteaba los brazos por el aire- Era… era… la única que nos dejaba charlar y comer en lugar de corretear por el gimnasio- dije mientras gimoteaba

-¡Rosaline, cállate por favor!- dijo Bella

-Pero… pero como sois tan insensibles, ellas era…

-¡Qué te calles!- Gritaron Alice y Bella a la vez

-Es que…

-¡Señorita Hale podría guardar silencio! la hermana Francisca se ha muerto, no por todos los Ángeles, ella solo ha sido enviada a misionar a África.

-¡Ups!... lo siento- susurre mientras me secaba las lagrimas.

-Bueno, como decía antes de la interrupción- hoo si las miradas mataran- lamentablemente con la partida de la Hermana Francisca, ha quedado un banca en la asignatura de deporte. Pero… gracias a la buena voluntad del conocidísimo quarterback, de los "Chicago Bears", ese puesto a sido cubierto.

-Señor Cullen, por favor puede venir aquí.

Por el lado derecho del escenario, entre grititos y suspiros, apareció un magnifico modelo de ropa interior, pero que digo, es un mismísimo dios griego en persona. Alto, pelo negro rizado, junto a unos hermosos ojos negros, complementaban sus grandes y fuertes músculos que se veían a través de su remera.

-¡Hay… no pude ser!- dijo Alice en algo parecido a un gritito

-Qué, lo conoces

-Qué si lo conozco, chicas es Emmett Cullen el quarterback de los "Chicago Bears"

-¿Quién?

-Hooo- dijo mientras saltaba en su asiento-es el hombre que llevo a los Bears a ganar la SuperBowl dos años seguidos.

-Pero si es tan famoso como dices , que hace aquí dando clases a un par de niñitas- Dijo Bella, la verdad o me preguntaba lo mismos, como el magnifico modelo termina siendo mi profesor.

-Bueno… lo ultimo que supe, es que hace unos cuantos partidos a tras sufrio una fuerte lección mientras jugaban contra los "Green Bay Packers", desde entonces nadie no lo ha visto.

-MMmmm.. y como es que termina con nosotros , la super estrella.

- Bueno tanto no se chicas.

-Silencio… silencio señoritas- elevo la voz nuestra directora- Apartir del dia de hoy , el profesor Cullen se integra a la institucion quiero que le brinden el mismo respeto que a nosotras, y que demuestren sus buenos modales.

-El señor Cullen a demas de profesor de deportes sera el encargado de la vigilania del ultimo curso, asi que ya saben niñas cualquier consulta o inquietud deben dirijirse a el omo si fuera la Hermana Francisca. Sin más pueden volver a sus clases.

- Pshh… psh…. Rose

-Si!

-No estas asustada

-No por que , Bella

-bueno el nuevo profersor va ser nuestro vigilante, no creo que te valla tan bien como con la hermnaita.

-Hay Bella , esto si que va a ser interesante….

=*=*=

**Hooo.. si por fin, el primer capitulo!! Que emoción!!!! =) sip… se que lo subo muy muy.. trade pero mi compu tiene un problemita con la coexión a internet que se solusionara el lunes … espero…**

**Gracias a todos as pesonas que pasan por aquí …. Y en especial a los que me dejan un reviews… gracias por sus criticas… y graias a mi hermano que se digno a restarme su compu!!! =)**

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado!!! Y que sepan disculpar mis errores =) Besos….**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Crepúsculo ya saben, son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Vivir en un internado es facil, salir de el es una travesía.**

**E POV**

- ¡Kevin! me quieres decir… ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando cuando me mandaste aquí?- le grite frustrado, desesperado, enojado por el celular.

_-¡Emmett! ¿Qué tal? ¡Yo también me alegro de escucharte tu linda voz!- ¡Ha! encima tenía el descaro de bromear conmigo._

-¡Vamos que no estoy para bromas! Cuando me dijiste que me conseguirías un buen puesto, pesen que sería… entrenar algún equipo de universidad, preparatoria o hasta con unos muchachitos de barrio me conformaba, pero esto… ¡Un montón de chiquillas que cuidar! ¡Por Dios, tú me quieres matar!

-_Calma… calma Emmett, ¿qué querías que hiciera? No es mi culpa que quieras mantener en secreto… lo de tu retirada._

-¡Yo no quiero ocultar mi retirada! ¡¡¡si no mi lesión!!! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?- le conteste furioso, es que nunca iban a entender.

-_Por eso mismo- contesto con ese tonito de… estoy hablando con un pequeño - quien crees que se tragaría ese cuento de que te retira, después de ver el juego, con los "Green Bay". _

_Abre los ojos niños, en este negocio todos saben que si te vas, es por drogas o por una maldita lesión que apenas te permite caminar._

-¡Bien, pues tú te encargaras de que todos crean, que lo mío es propia voluntad!

-_Hay…. Tu nunca te conformas… entiende que hare lo que pueda, mientras disfruta de tu estadía._

-¡¡Mierda!! , ¿Justo un grupo de monjas me fuiste a conseguir?

- _Querías guardar el secreto no, qué mejor que un grupo de monjitas. Ellas no mienten - contesto divertido.- Así que deja de quejarte._

-Debería haberme quedado en casa- dije resignado

_-¡Claro! embragándote como lo has estado haciendo estas dos semanas, sabes que Esme me mataría si dejo que eso pase._

-No veo el porqué, al fin de cuentas… ya no necesitare un agente, si estoy ¡¡en un convento!!

-¡_Oye! Sabes que lo hago porque me preocupo por ti. Por un amigo.- Me contesto duro, como regañándome._

-Kevin, hasta me emocionas.-dije fingiendo interés- Ahora dime, ¿por qué diablos te sigues quedando con mi dinero? ¡Haaa… ya se no me digas! seguro lo haces solo por quedar bien ante mis padres- si era eso, y… por mantener su amistad de hace años. Era por eso que en lugar de tratarme como mi agente, me seguía tratando como a un jovencito, que conoce de toda la vida.

-_Si , también lo hago por eso, contento ¡Pero ningún muchacho mío termina a la deriva! y antes de ser mi cliente, Emmett eres mi amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti._

-Hay… encima ahora te pones cursi.- le dije divertido.

-_Jajaja, lo digo en serio. Cuídate y disfruta tu trabajo._

-¿Trabajo? qué pueden hacer un grupo de niñas mimadas, te aseguro que al primer da me exigirán que renuncie.

-_Tenles compasión se la pasan rezando todo el día, al menos dales un respiro_.

-Hooo… te aseguro que eso no pasara.- Reí macabramente

-_Se bueno y cuídate. ¡¡¡No hagas estupideces!!!_

-Tratare pero… no te aseguro nada.

-_Adiós Emmett._

-Adiós Kevin.

Suspire resignado, ya habían pasado 2 semanas… dos malditas semanas desde el juego, y aun no me hacia la idea, de que no iba pisar nunca más el campo de juego.

Volví a suspirar derrotado y me dirigí a la habitación. Ya eran más de las 11 de la noche y debía prepararme para mi trabajito.

Cuando gire por el corredor mis "alumnas", a las cual debía cuidar, un ruidito me llamo la atención, mire hacia tras, pero… no se veía nada. Las luces habían sido apagadas hace horas, por política de la escuela, solo se contemplaba algunas sombras y murmurar del frio de otoño.

Seguí mi camino unos cuantos pasos, cuando de pronto, ahí estaba de nuevo el ruidito. Gire sobre mis talones, y logre ver una sombra que corría asía el patio trasero. Intente seguirle el paso al intruso mientras corría, pero la maldita lesión en la rodilla derecha me impedía correr bien, así que semi- cojeando, trate de alcanzarlo.

Era en estos momentos en que la cruda realidad me golpeaba en la cara. Si en estos momentos me encontrara en el campo de juego, seguro ya me hubieran matado.

Para mi mala suerte, cuando llegue al patio la silueta ya había alcanzado cruzar la reja y corría asía la calle.

De seguro se trataría de algún intento de robo, aunque… no, no creo que las tiernas jovencitas se atrevieran a tanto.

Aspire el aire fresco de la noche y volví al camino hacía mi habitación. Debía dormir, mañana iba a ser un día interesante. _Para mi_

-

**R POV**

¡Arrgg! Por poco y me pilla, el profesorcito ese.

Había que admitirlo… corría mucho más rápido que la hermana Francisca, pero de a pesar de verse como un gran oso en celo, no había podido alcanzarme. Lo que asía más divertida la nochecita.

¡Pero definitivamente, nunca más iba intentar saltar esa reja! arruinar mis pantalones y saltar con estos tacos, eso sí… era mucho.

Camine unos cuantos pasos más hasta que divise mi taxi en la esquina. ¡Si! Lo tenía todo planeado. Si quería salir a actuar y que Alice y Bella me cubran, debía de asegurarme de que llegara sana y salva de "Love Club".

-¡¡_Ninguna muchachita llegaría viva a ese lugar!!-_Había dicho furiosa Bella la primera vez que les hable de mi trabajo.

Por lo que Alice, me consiguió un contacto "Fred", el es padre de cinco hijos a los que apenas puede mantener. Así que había decidí tomar el turno noche , en el taxi de un amigo para aumentar sus ingresos.

El… era como mi padre, me regañaba por lo que hacía, pero no se oponía del todo, el… también sabia de sueños _incumplidos_.

Por eso, todas las noches Fred, me esperaba en la esquina de la escuela, para asegurarse de que llegara sana y salva a casa y de paso recibía una buena cantidad de dinero para su familia.

-¡Uffss! Hola Fred, ¿Cómo has estado?-salude un poco agitada por correr cuando entre al taxi.

-Rosaline , ¿niña qué te ha pasado, te ha visto alguien?- pregunto preocupado mientras nos poníamos en marcha.

-Hee…. Ver… así como ver, creo que no.- dije mientras me encogía en el asiento trasero.

-¡Cuando entenderás que es peligroso, y que algún día te descubrirán!

-Hay… Fred, tenemos que hacer esto todas la noches. Porque mejor no me cuentas como siguen tus hijos.- Trate de cambiar de tema, hoy no estaba para regaños.

El cambio su cara de preocupación, por una de tristeza antes de hablar, mientras me mirarme por el espejo retrovisor.- No muy bien… anoche Seth , se enfermo y lamentablemente… no estuve ahí para cuidarlo.- Seth era su hijo menor, el cual últimamente se descomponía muy seguido.

-Hoo… Fred, no pongas esa cara… de seguro él sabe que te encontrabas trabajando, para llevarle lo mejor a casa.- trate de animarlo- El sabe que eres un buen padre. Y no te preocupes ya me encargare de que el fin de semana lo lleves al hospital.

-Rose gracias, pero… tu ya haces mucho por nosotros. Y no aceptare más de tu parte.

-Yo no hago nada… yo solo te pago por mis viajes, por favor, esta vez déjame me ayudarte… como amiga.-Trate de brindarle mi mejor carita de gato con botas al espejo retrovisor.

El miro fijamente el espejo y luego de unos segundos dejo salir un suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien, lo hare solo si este sábado faltas a ese maldito lugar. -Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero… pero Fred- trate de quejarme

-Anda promételo, por lo menos un sábado haz lo que las chicas normales hacen.-dijo regañándome.

-Hayy… está bien- conteste mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Entonces acepto tu ayuda Rose- Dijo mientras estacionaba frente a la puerta trasera de"Love Club".

-Eres un tramposo, pero te quiero igual- dije mientras salía

-Te espero a las tres- grito desde el auto.

-Como siempre- Le arroje un beso y entre al lugar de las _alegrías…_

-¡¡Pequeña… ya era hora!! sabes cómo se pone la bruja de Tanya si no estás aquí a tiempo. –Me saludo Andreu, mientras nos dirigíamos a lo que yo llamaba, "mi camerino".

-¿Qué, acaso amenazo con no pagarles otra vez?- grite con furiosa y coraje. El hecho de que Andreu y Elsy fueran las únicas personas con las que me hablaba, no le daba derecho de tratarlos así.

Hoo… me equivocaba. Cuando eres la persona que les das un techo, comida y lo que Elsy llama un trabajo estable… te derecho a muchas cosas.

-Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es, la bruja grita, Elsy contesta, ella vuelve a gritar en fin… hasta que se da cuenta que si nos corre, su negocio se viene al pique sin nosotros.

-Jajajaja… me gustaría presenciar una de esas peleítas para gritarle unas cuantas verdades a la bruja.

-Créeme querida, no querrás estar ahí cuando eso pase.- Yo solo me encogí de hombres ante su respuesta y me dispuse a cambiar mi ropa.

-¿Qué corset, el negro o el azul?- le pregunte a mi amigo.

-Querida ninguno de los dos, hoy es noche de rojo… de _fuego y pasión_.

Así eran todas mis noches, bueno… casi todas, una fuga, un taxi, y como Andreu lo llamaba, fuego y pasión. Este era el precio que debía de pagar para subirme a un escenario. Aunque no muchos sabían… lo último no formaba parte de mi itinerario nocturno.

-

-

-

-¡Muchachas, tiene 15 minutos para alistarse!- se escucho una furiosa voz mientras daba golpecitos en la puerta. Esto era la parte mala de mi vida. Odiaba dormir tan… poco.

-¡No de nuevo!- gemí internamente

-¡Vamos si no se levantan las levanto yo!-volvió a decir esa voz, pero… esa no era ni Bella ni Alice ¿entonces quien?

-¡No me digas que tenemos despertador!-escuche a Alice decir, yo aun no podía abrir mis ojitos.

-Bueno, eso parece, espero que no se le haga costumbre el….-no pude escuchar nada más, en ese momento fui reclamada gustosamente por Morfeo.

-¡Rose, vamos esto es de todos los días!- Me decía Bella mientras tiraba de mis cobijas.

-¡ya déjala esta vez no podemos quedarnos, ya escuchaste al profesor!- le dijo Alice

-Está bien, pero Rose- Volvió a sacudirme mientras yo soltaba pequeños quejido- Levántate pronto, creo que el profesor es tan gruñón como tú por las mañanas.

-Ya vete- intente decirles con voz adormiladas.

-Te despiertas pronto- Me grito Alice antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

Quería levantarme, necesitaba levantarme. Pero el sueño… era más fuerte que mis ganas de madrugar. Y no quería ver al profesorcito tan temprano.

* * *

**N/A:Perdón, perdón y más perdón. Ha sido una semana muy… dura. Los que leen "Desliz de una noche" saben que he estado rindiendo. De nuevo Perdón.**

**Agradezco todos su Reviews.**

**¡¡Me hacen muy feliz!!**

**Besos!!**

**Locaxelvampiro**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que conocen es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer._

**N/A: **Perdón por la tradanza, es que no ando muy inspirada con este fic, pero no lo pienso dejar solo me tardere más en actualiza. Sin más los dejo con otro capitulo. Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**Primera Impresión**

*****

Estaba disfrutando de mi hermoso y merecido sueño… cuando de pronto un terrible chirrido comenzó a taladrarme los oídos.

_¡Dios, qué hay que hacer para poder descansa aquí!_

Me removí entre las mantas y lleve a mi almohada a mi cabeza. _Solo quiero dormir! ¿Es eso mucho pedir?_ Pero… al parecer ¡Si! por que el terrible chirrido seguía su incesante ritmo.

Frustrada, arroje mis mantas al piso y me senté en la cama sin abrir mis ojos-¿Alguien seria tan amable de apagar eso?- dije entre dientes.

-¿Bella, Alice?- grite aun con mis ojos serrados, pero… nada solo el molesto ruido y yo.

-¿Dónde diablos están?- abrí los ojos, y gire lentamente mí cabeza asía la mesita de luz y ahí, estaba el molesto reloj con su chirrido-¡Mierda!- asía más de media hora que había comenzado la maldita clase, y yo aun en pijama en la cama.

De un manotazo apague el aparato y con un salto salí de mi cama asía mi armario.

_¡Maldición… maldición!_- ¡Rosalie, otra vez vas a llegar tarde- dije mientras me sacaba el pijama rojo que me había comprado Alice.

-¡Dios, dónde deje mi uniforme!- grite exasperada. Toda la habitación era un desastre. Ropa por todas partes, zapatillas, mi ropa de anoche, y hasta algunos trabajo de biología se encontraban en el suelo .Por lo visto… tres adolescentes en una misma lugar era igual desastre.

Saque una gran bola de ropa del armario y lo arroje a mi cama y jadie _¿A dónde había dejado Alice mi uniforme? Se suponía que estaba en medio de… de esto._ Luego de batallar como cinco minutos con diferentes prendas , me vestí con el pantalón azul de deportes y la remera del colegio, trate de ordenar mis cabellos en una coleta, pero no hice mucho ya que no encontraba un vendito cepillo. ¡_Juro que cuando regrese me pondré a ordenar este desastre!_

En otra ocasión me hubiera tomado todo el tiempo del mundo para vestirme, peinarme y hasta maquillarme, pero se suponía que ya iba tarde, y los minutos no dejaban de correr.

_¡Que más daba__, estaba en un estupido colegio de niñas tontas donde nadie se iba a fijar en mi aspecto!_

Estaba terminado atar los cordones de las zapatillas cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. _¡Mierda! ¿A dónde lo había dejado ese aparato anoche? _La idea de ordenar se hacia más visible con el tiempo.

Creo que debería tomarme algunas vacaciones de mi "trabajo" o sugerirle a Elsy que regresara temprano. ¡¡Por qué juro, que no llegare a fin de año si sigo así!!

Patee algunas prendas y me hice camino hasta mi bolso- ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! Sí… por fin- exclame cuando tuve el pequeño aparato entre mis manos

-¡Si ¡¿diga?.

-¿Rosalie Lilian Hale, dónde diablos estas?- Una exaltada vocecilla me contesto.

-¿Alice? ¿Eres tú? Pues a donde crees… en la habitación.

-¿Qué?- grito alterada- Mueve tu lindo culo, hasta gimnasio ¡Ahora!

-¿Qué es lo que dice Alice? ¿Cuánto más se va a tardar?- pude escuchar la voz lejana de Bella

-Pues yo diría que mucho Bella, nuestra querida princesita aun sigue en la cama- Hablo una irritada Alice, ¡Ups! creo que me esperaban problemas esta vez ¡Dios solo espero que no se nada grave!

-¡¿Qué?! Dame eso- dijo Bella- Rosaline… habla Bella, por tu propio bien y el de tus queridas compañera ¡¡¡Muévete!!! ¡En este instante o juro que te matare a ti y a ese hombre si me obliga a hacer otra lagartija! - grito, ¡Oh! Me quede estática en mi lugar y trague saliva, ¿Quién diría que la dulce Bella, se atrevería a hablarme así?

-¿Te estas moviendo Rosalie?- volvió a gritar

-Si... si ya voy, justo estaba saliendo cuando llamaron.- Me excuse

-Que espera ¡¡Ya!! O pateare a ese gorila si sigue gritando.- hablo Bella

Este era un día realmente confuso, no entendía por que mis amigas estaban molesta, y mucho menos sabia quien era ese hombre del que tanto hablaban ¡Esa vacaciones llegarían muy pronto!

Termine la llamada y salí de la habitación.

Solo había cuatro corredores hasta el gimnasio, si tenia algo de suerte ninguna de las hermanas iba a descubrir mi tardanza ¡Era en esto momento que todos esos rezos y alabanzas tenían que fusionar!

Cerré la puerta tras mi espalda y junte mis manos- ¡Diosito, tu que estas ahí en el cielo pancho de la vida! Te juro que si me salvas de esta, no dormiré en misa, ni volveré a obligara Bella a que suba el ruedo de su pollera ¡Lo juro!- termine mi plegaría y me eche a correr.

Tenia que ser cuidadosa, una tardanza más y mi querida madre, dejaría de enviarme dinero. Eso solo significaba, más y más problemas tenia que ayudar al pobre Seth, a Elsy y Andréu, no podía permitir fallar. Esto seria una especie de misión imposible.

Como pude corrí lo más sigilosamente que me permitía el retumbar de mis pasos en el pasillo, solo faltaba unos cuantos paso y atravesar ese gran portón verde, que marcaba mi victoria.

Solo eso… y todo estaría en orden, sin peligros, sin consecuencias y lo más impórtate con dinero.

Abrir en cámara lenta el portón, pero no contaba que con ese horrendo chirrido que me delato.

Automáticamente todos giraron sus cabezas y un hombre corpulento se hizo paso entre las alumnas y…- ¡Estas son horas de llegar señorita Hale!- grito tan fuerte, que hasta podría compararlo con el rugido de un oso- Pensó que se escaparía de mi clase ¿Acaso cree que tiene coronita?- ¡Mierda, como es que me había olvidado del nuevo profesor!

Trague el nudo de mi garganta y termine de entrar al gimnasio _¿Acaso se levantaba así de gruñón todas las mañanas?-_ No… no yo solo, estaba con… y se no me di cuenta de… y entonces… corrí pero, entonces no pude… solo le digo que- Trate te excusarme en vano.

-¡Deja de tartamudear!- Me grito. ¿Qué más quería si parecía que en cualquier momento me iba a atacar? ¿Solo había llegado uno cuantos minutos tarde? No había matada ni herido a nadie.

-¡Si señor!- le grite como si fuera un pobre soldado del ejercito.

-Profesor Cullen para ti- Chasqueo su lengua- ¿Se puede saber por qué llega a esta hora señorita Hale? – Jadie, ¡Genial! Primer día y esté hombre ya conocía mi nombre.

-Bueno… es, es que me dormí profesor- dije bajito bajando mi cabeza, tratando de poner mi mejor pose de niña buena.

A unos cuantos metros escuche a alguien bufar. De seguro seria Bella, le indignaba ver como manipulaba a los a hombres para mi beneficio y… después de todo el profesorcito era un hombre y no podía fallar.

-Bien señorita- dijo un poco más calmado, ya estaba saboreando mi triunfo- Ya que ha llegado tarde a mi clase ¡Tendrá que darle cincuenta vueltas a mi cancha!- ¿Qué? ¿De que mierda esta hablando? Apenas era capas de correr 3 vueltas y este hombre quería que diera cincuenta ¡Estaba loco!

-Y cuando termine- continuo- Se encargara de limpiar todo el lugar- Hablo y se cruzo de brazos para mirarme con esos ojos desafiantes ¿Pero que le pasaba a este?

- ¡No! Como… no terminare nuca si me hace correr tanto.- Le grite

-No se preocupe señorita Hale, tendrá a ayuda para limpiar ¡Swan! ¡Brandon!- grito, de donde había salido, ¿de un cuartel militar?

Mis amigas dieron un saltito en el lugar cuando escucharon su nombre y se acercaron al profesorcito.

-¡Si señor Culle!- dijeron ambas a la vez. Valla tenía menos de un día y ya las había entrenado.

-Ustedes serán la encargadas de ayudar a la señorita Hale con su castigo.

-Pero… pero por que, nosotras si es ella la que llego tarde- ¡Gracias Alice! Dije en mi mente, que buen amiga era.

-Si pero ustedes son sus compañeras ¿no? Podrían haber despertado a la señorita Hale antes de venir a clases. Es por eso que compartirán el castigo.

-Esta…bien señor- respondió Bella en un susurro, ¡Pobre! Estaba completamente rígida con los brazos al costado y más blanca de lo común ¡Si que la había asustado el señor Cullen!

Alice volvió a bufar y se cruzo de brazos.

-El resto de ustedes niñas, puede ir a las duchas y continuar con sus clases ¡Y recuerden… a partir de ahora seres su sombra! ¡Así que ni se les ocurra querer faltar a sus clases!- grito frunciendo el ceño. ¡Valla que lindo carácter! Pensé.

Todas las niñas se pusieron firmes y - ¡Si señor!- respondieron todas juntas - ¡Oh! Me habían cambiado a mis compañeras por un intento de soldados. ¡Esto era un colegio católico, no uno militar ¡ ¡Hay una gran diferencia entre los dos! ¿Qué no lo sabia este hombre?

Chaqué mi lengua, y encima, me esperaba un larga mañana de ejerció y trabajo ¡Juro al cielo que odio a este profesor!

-Usted señorita Hale, puede comenzar ¡Ahora!- grito

Suspire y comencé a correr por la pista.

Cuando me toco pasar por las gradas, mis dos amigas me fulminaron con la mirada ¡ Mierda, es que nada iba salir bien hoy!

Cuando llegue a mi tercera vuelta, el querido profesor Cullen, nótese el sarcasmo, se debió haber cansado de verme sudar y correr como un perro en el parque , por que salio de del edificio, llevándose su mal humor.

-¡Genial! Grite y me pare en seco, mi respiración era entrecortada y pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por mi frente. ¡Uff tenia que poner en estado!

-¡Genial!... Puedes decir que mierda tiene esto de genial- Bramo un pequeña y furiosa Alice- Por tu culpa tuvimos que aguantar un sermón de más de media hora sobre el compañerismo, jugar en equipo y ayudar al prójimo y no se que más cagadas.

-¡Nunca en mi vida me habían hecho sentir tan culpable, y todo… por no lograr despertarte ¡Puedes creerlo! Ni la madre superiora habla, como habla ese tal Cullen- dijo Bella.

-Shhh… chicas tranquilas, se que la cague esta vez.

-Cagarla es quedarse corto cariño- hablo Alice.

-Lo se… lo se- dije y eleve mis manos al cielo- pero no se preocupen nadie me grita así y se queda tan tranquilo y campante.- dije y sonreí malignamente.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! Dime que no estas pensando nada malo- pidió Bella.

-Tranquila Bella, em… no es nada malo solo… una simple bienvenida para profesor Cullen- dije y busque mi teléfono.- Niñas saquen sus celulares tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Una dulce bienvenida era lo que ese tal Cullen iba a tener.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que le allá gustado ¡Gracias por leer mi fic!

Antes de irme ... podrian pasar por mi perfil y leer mi mensaje... necesito ayuda jajaja

¡Besos! Y hasta la proxima...


End file.
